


Non-Cop Email

by JenniferLOUISE



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferLOUISE/pseuds/JenniferLOUISE
Summary: Jack goes out for a drink with some co-workers from the High School. He runs into Doug Witter, who he hasn't seen for years. Doug follows up.





	Non-Cop Email

**Author's Note:**

> In writing my 'magnum opus' "Golden Boy" for my favorite pairing of Jack McPhee and Doug Witter, I inevitably wrote content which didn't quite work for that story but which I still loved. I have tried to flesh said content out into a few shorter stories, one of which you are reading here. 
> 
> This fic has a somewhat different flavor but it works for me - Doug is a little less self assured and Jack is cockier, but they still have great chemistry.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the funniest thing. Jack had just been thinking about Doug Witter the other day.

Doug was Jack's good friend Pacey’s older brother. He was also the  _sheriff_  of Capeside these days, which kind of blew Jack away even though he knew Doug had worked very hard to move up through the ranks over the years. It had dawned on Jack that he had been back in Capeside for almost 2 years now and had never run into Doug all of that time. Jack used to see Doug once in while growing up, even into Jack’s college years, because of their Pacey connection, but now, nothing. It was odd how life went-people you knew just peeled away from you the older you got–they married, had kids, got pulled into new professions and situations, and you were very likely never to see them again–and vice versa. Not that Jack and Doug had ever been close. Any interactions Jack had with him when Jack was a teenager were either really mundane or even tinged with loathing. Doug was six years older than Pacey and had just automatically seemed to find _all_ of Pacey’s friends, including Jack, as contemptible and uninteresting as his little brother, and at that point, the feeling was pretty mutual.

When Jack had run into Doug during college he was a _little_ more pleasant, time and maturity having worn some of his sarcasm and aggression away. Jack had actually begun to think that underneath it all Doug wasn’t a bad person. In fact he seemed quite bright and perhaps even personable–but he, along with his siblings–had been cursed with the long, slow slog of emerging out from under an alcoholic, petty father who was constantly playing his children off of one another and running roughshod over their more mild-tempered mother. Of course, all of the Witter kids had hit the jackpot physically – the whole lot of them were really quite good looking – with Doug at the top of the heap – but that was another story.

Jack hadn’t been sorry at all when he got the news that Pacey and Doug’s old man had kicked off a few years ago. Jack _would_ have gone to the funeral though – which it struck him would have likely meant he would have seen Doug – but Jack’s own mother had been on her deathbed that same week, in a state hospital nearer to Boston. There was no way Jack could be in both places. He remembered calling Pacey and talking to him about his dad and Pacey had said their family was taking it kind of bad. Jack had told him he was sad to hear it, even though he really only meant this in regards to Pacey and his surviving family members. Pacey _had_ come up for Jack’s mom’s funeral two weeks later, and had expressed that the rest of the family also sent their thoughts and prayers. Jack didn’t know if that was really true but he thanked Pacey for saying it.

So anyway, it was just funny that Jack ran into Doug tonight.

Jack had been out with a couple of friends from work, Xavier and Brett. Xavier also taught at Capeside, and Brett worked in the administrative offices. They spent some time in one of the bars they occasionally liked to hit after work but it had been quite crowded. Xavier had suggested a nightcap at Axel’s down the way. Jack knew about the place, but had never been. It was a little on the spendier end of things. They went into the bar, which _was_ quite nice, and ordered a round of drinks. After a while Jack happened to look over and saw Doug Witter. He was sitting with a larger party of people in the next room over. Some of the people seated with him were dressed in police uniforms so it was obviously a work thing. The table seemed to be having a good time–people were laughing and talking, including Doug. Jack didn’t think that Doug had noticed him. He turned back to his friends. “Huh _don’t_ look now but there’s Capeside’s sheriff. He’s also my friend Pacey’s brother. Haven’t seen him for years.”

Brett surreptitiously turned and looked and then Xavier did as well.

“Which one?” Xavier asked. There were a bunch of guys at the table, as well as several women.

“Third from the end, sandy blonde hair, dark suit and tie,” Jack replied.

“That’s the sheriff? Shit he looks like a GQ model!”

Brett whistled, turning back toward Jack.  Neither Brett or Xavier were gay but Doug’s beauty quotient obviously wasn’t lost on them.

Jack laughed. “Ha you’re right.” He smiled and took a sip of beer. “We used to just hate the guy growing up because he always seemed to have it all and also was a mean sonofabitch to Pacey, but I think he eventually mellowed.”

They all chuckled. “Yeah, it’s always that way,” Xavier said. “Growing up, it seemed like all of my friends’ older siblings were pricks but I think it’s just the age difference. You come to realize that none of them is really an asshole when you run into each other later on. Or at least most people. There _are_ those who _remain_ assholes.”

Jack, Brett and Xavier all toasted to that.

The topic of conversation moved on. Jack eventually had to take a whiz and excused himself. When he was coming back from the bathroom he walked right by Doug Witter’s table. He happened to look over and saw Doug staring at him. Jack impulsively stopped and walked around to the far side of the table and up to Doug, who was still looking at him. 

Doug moved his chair back a little. “Hey, Jack!”

“Hey! Doug,” Jack said. They shook hands.

“How’ve you been?” Doug said. Up close, his looks had only improved with age.

Jack stepped back a little but left his hand on the edge of Doug’s chair. “Oh can’t complain.”

Doug nodded. “You’re teaching at Capeside these days huh?”

”Yep,” Jack smiled. “Pacey must have told you, huh?”

“Uh yeah, he did, but I think I might have heard it from other corners of Capeside as well. Word gets around in a smaller city, especially when one’s in law enforcement.”

“I suppose,” Jack chuckled a little. “I hope only good things were said!”

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Doug returned. He looked up at the other man. “Yeah, I’d kind of been wondering how you were liking it.”

“Ah. Well, the students are good, most of the time! Keep me on my toes, that’s for sure.” He chuckled. “How about you? How’s life, especially now that you’re a sheriff!”

“Oh, you know, can’t really complain either.”

Jack nodded. “Well I’m impressed that you made it all the way.”

Doug smiled.

“Well, I don’t want to hold you up!”-here Jack looked quickly glanced at the other members of Doug’s party, some of who were looking at him as they talked amongst themselves–“just wanted to stop over and say hi for old time’s sake.” He paused. “For some reason it occurred to me the other day that I hadn’t actually _seen_ you since I moved back to Capeside, but I was pretty sure you Pacey would have mentioned it if you’d have left town!” he said with a wink.

“Yeah I’m still here,” Doug said. It seemed like kind of a funny statement to make.

“Huh,” Jack replied, “well now I can cross that off my list–I’ve run into you.” He smiled.

Doug looked at him. “Hey, let me give you my card. Maybe we can catch up over a beer sometime under different circumstances.” He pulled one out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Jack.

“Oh yeah thanks,” Jack said, looking at it for a moment. He put it in his pocket. “Hold up, I’ll give you mine.” He started to reach for his wallet. “Hey." Jack looked back down at Doug. "How come you’re wearing a suit and not a uniform? Seems like most of these other people are.” He glanced around again as he said this, smiling at one woman at the end of the table who was looking at him a little intensely. _Probably has a crush on the Sheriff here and wants me to move along_ , Jack joked to himself. Not that Jack thought Doug was gay. It was just that Jack did know he _could_ be pretty dashing, even for straight men.

“I actually didn’t go into work today.” Doug paused. “I had some other business to attend to this afternoon away from work so just came straight to the party.”

“Ah,” Jack said, “well, good choice. It really suits you.” 

Doug had started to reach for his beer and looked up at Jack a little sharply.

Jack just smiled at him innocently. He didn’t know why he had suddenly thrown this compliment in but oh well, he had. Doug had always been wound a little tight, so it was a way to razz him, Jack guessed. Jack took his billfold out of his back pocket, and fished out a business card. “Here you go!”

Doug took the card and put it in the same pocket from which he’d pulled his own card. “Thanks.”

Jack looked sanguine. He knew they both knew darn well they weren’t going to catch up at some later date but it was the polite thing to say and do. “Well, nice talking to you, Doug.”

“You too, Jack,” Doug said. They shook hands again.

Jack turned away and went back over to his friends.

“Hey,” Xavier hit Jack’s arm lightly. “I saw you talking to Sheriff GQ over there. Did you make a date with him?”

Jack laughed. “Uh no, somehow I didn’t, dammit. I do believe he’s straight actually so that might come as a shock to him if I did.” He glanced back over at Doug’s table and was surprised to find Doug staring over at him. Doug quickly looked away.

Jack and his friends left soon after. Jack made sure to not look over in Doug’s direction as they left. That would be just too lame.

 

A couple of days later Jack was checking email for work before he left the house to drive to the high school. His eye suddenly caught on the name of the sender of an unread message. It was [dwitter80@gmail.com](mailto:dwitter80@gmail.com). It had arrived about and hour earlier. Maybe it was a message from Pacey even though that wasn’t his email? Jack narrowed his eyes and opened the message.

_Hey Jack,_

_It was nice of you to stop over and say hi the other night. If you ever really do want to grab a beer and catch up this is my ‘non-cop’ email._

_Best,  
Doug Witter_

Jack was rather shocked to read this. He really hadn’t expected to hear from Doug. He read the email several times through. He wondered why Doug had felt the need to communicate this other email to him. If he preferred using it why hadn’t he just written it on the card while he was talking to Jack in person? It was just a little odd. The overall impression was that Doug hadn’t felt very comfortable doing that in front of his co-workers. Was it because Jack was gay? If that was it then why would Doug even reach out at all? Jack couldn’t begin to know the answer. He could ask Pacey but that could possibly get back to Doug so that was a no go. He decided to think on it for a little while.

Jack didn’t respond until about 1:00 p.m.

_Hi Doug,_

_Thanks for the note and the updated contact info. Yes, I definitely would love to get a beer! Just give me a date/time and that works and I’ll let you know what sounds good. You can email me or text me at_ [here Jack included his cell phone number].

_Best,_

_Jack_

_P.S. I really want to know what a ‘non-cop’ email is._

 

Jack heard back from Doug about two hours later.

_Jack, how about Thursday at 6:00 p.m. or the following Tuesday also at 6:00._

_Doug_

_P.S. A ‘non-cop’ email is an email used for conversing with people whose lives are not completely identified with being cops. I have suffered from such an affliction in the past but am on the road to recovery these days._

_A ‘non-cop’ email is also similar to what’s known as a ‘non-cop’ cell. Mine is_ [here Doug included his cell phone number] _._

 

Jack smiled when he read this. He immediately picked up his phone and added the cell number into Doug’s contact information. Jack _had_ already added Doug’s information from his card, as well as his ‘non-cop’ email, earlier, just so he had them.

A few minutes later, Jack decided to text Doug. _Hi Doug. Jack here. Let’s do this Thursday at 6:00. Where do you want to meet? Icehouse? Also, that’s a work night for me so I can’t be out terribly late. Hope it's not a deal breaker._

Doug responded fairly quickly. _Uh no, I think we can expand our horizons. Have you been to Biga’s – they have good beer and decent appetizers. And no worries, no deals have been broken._

_no I have not been to Biga’s but am looking forward to it. Where is it?_

_Third and Bayside._

_Great, I’ll find it. See you on Thursday._

Doug replied. _Great see you then._

Jack was really a bit surprised by this turn of events. He tried to think back to the night he had seen Doug at the restaurant. He had noticed that Doug was staring at him from the moment Jack walked over. Was it possible he was _gay?_ And _interested_? It just seemed like he had ramped things up a bit quickly otherwise. But what if it was something else? What if Jack met him and Doug started trying to sell him Amway or a timeshare or something? Jack hoped it was nothing like _that_. He did doubt it would be.

On Thursday Jack spent a little more time on his overall look. He wore a suit jacket and tie, just like he’d had one the night he ran into Doug. Doug didn’t have to know that this was not entirely the norm for Jack. Jack also styled his hair perfectly. He wondered what Doug would be wearing. Then Jack chastised himself for considering the thought. _This isn’t a date Jack. The guy just wants to hash over old times or something. He’s law enforcement for god’s sake and that means generally quite straight!_ Still, Jack found that he was keeping this upcoming get together with Doug his little secret, meaning he wasn’t mentioning it to Pacey. He knew Pacey wouldn’t really care, as a matter of fact he might even think it was awesome, but Jack just didn’t want to open that can of worms right now.

When Jack walked into Biga’s, Doug was already there, seated in the bar, which was courteous of him. He looked good. _Really_ good. He had on a dress shirt and dark dress slacks and a tie. Jack walked up to the table and slapped Doug on the shoulder a little and they shook hands again. Doug already had a beer and after Jack sat down, the server dropped by soon after and got his order and left.

“Thanks for meeting up Jack.”

“Oh uh yeah sure, not a problem!”

They seemed to regard each other for a few moments.

“So,” Jack broke the ice. “Why were you all out the other night at Axel’s?”

Doug smiled a little. “Oh, we were celebrating a guy’s retirement.”

“Ah OK got it. Well it seemed like everyone was having fun.”

“Yeah we were.” Doug paused. “I mean, it was fine.” He paused. “Even if you really like your coworkers, work parties are usually just OK. There’s always just some level of formality there. And especially if you’re the one in charge.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah I know what you mean. But it does seem like police and fire departments get a little tighter as a group because of what they do for a living, huh?”

Doug raised his eyebrows a little. “Maybe? I guess if we were working in a more high pressure environment than Capeside.” He winked as he said it.

Jack laughed. “So, is that what you meant by getting over your affliction of only identifying as a cop? Finding it kind of a dull crowd?”

Doug almost looked flushed for a moment. “Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Huh,” Jack replied with a smile.

The server dropped by with Jack’s beer. “Thanks!” he said brightly.

She smiled at him and left.

“So, what else is new?” Doug asked.

Jack filled Doug in on several topics: his dad’s remarriage and move to Florida, his sister’s relocation to Europe and her continued fragile mental health, and Jack’s purchase of his home in Capeside.

“Where’s your house located?”

Jack told him.

“Huh pretty nice digs.”

Jack looked a little self-conscious. “Er, my dad did help me out with the down payment.”

Doug smiled. “Huh, well my dad…didn’t.”

Jack nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, well he had his health kind of spiral out of control there at the end didn’t he?” Jack was trying to be nice even though he loathed the guy.

“Yeah,” was all Doug said.

“I was sorry to hear about your dad though.” A white lie on Jack’s part.

“Yeah uh well thanks.” Doug looked at Jack. “Sorry about your _mom_ as well.”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah.” He paused. “Such is life!”

Doug smiled a little. “You sound a bit more lighthearted about the situation than I might expect.”

Jack shook his head. “When you go through something bad long enough you figure out you’ve got to either sink or swim. I chose to swim.”

Doug looked at him. “I’m glad you did.” Jack wasn’t quite sure how to take that.

“So,” Jack paused and took a sip of his beer, “I don’t see a ring on your finger so presumably you haven’t gotten married yet, huh?”

Doug looked at him. “No not that I know of.”

Jack smiled. “Not to mention, I think Pacey would have told me!” Jack said.

Doug nodded. “You?”

“Well uh, no, I haven’t gotten married either,” Jack winked, “though I suppose it also depends on what state one lives in in this rather fucked up country of ours.”

Doug chuckled. “I suppose.”

“Not that I've been planning on marrying anyone anytime soon anyhow,” Jack added somewhat jokingly.

Doug smiled slightly. “Uh well, when the time comes I’m sure you’ll have your pick.”

Jack looked at him a little narrowly. “Meaning what?”

“Oh I mean,” here Doug looked around a little as if not wanting to be overheard, “you’re just a really good looking guy.”

Jack was a little shocked that Doug had said this, but also a tad annoyed that he seemed to be worried about someone _hearing_ him say it. “Concerned you’ve got an audience?” Jack said drily.

Doug stared at him for a moment. “Maybe.” He had a sip of beer.

“So, did you work today?”

“Yup,” Doug replied. “Why?”

“You’re not wearing your uniform.”

Doug’s eyes narrowed a little and he smiled. “You seem kind of obsessed with the subject of my uniform – as in am I wearing or not wearing it.”

Jack laughed a little. “Ha, well, I guess maybe! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like a man in a uniform, but no I just asked because of what you’re wearing now – you look great!”

Doug smiled. “Thanks. I went home and changed after work.”

Jack just looked at him, well really, he _stared_. “You did an excellent job of it.”

Doug looked at him, very intently. “So did you.”

 

They finally decided to pay up their bill. Jack threw his credit card in but Doug tossed it back. “Nah, it’s my treat.”

Jack grinned. “Wow, well that’s quite nice of you!”

“Not a problem,” Doug said.

They left the restaurant, Doug holding the door for Jack and then following him outside. They walked out to the parking lot. It was still fairly full. Darkness was falling.

“Where’d you park?” Doug asked. The other man was a little taller and Jack found himself having to look up a little in order to talk to him. This was odd for Jack. Most of his friends – and notably, boyfriends – had been the same height or shorter than Jack. It was somehow a bit of an adjustment. “Oh uh down that way,” Jack nodded toward one end of the nearby street.

Doug looked at him. “What kind of car are you driving these days?” This suggested to Jack that Doug wanted them to walk to Jack’s vehicle. Jack started walking and Doug did too. “Oh uh it’s a Chevy Malibu convertible. I’ve had it for a couple of years. Bought it used.” They arrived at the car.

“Oh yeah, nice,” Doug said. “How’s it drive?”

“Uh not bad.” Jack wondered if maybe this was an invitation to go for some sort of drive? Maybe with some action at the other end of it? It seemed like Doug was on the down low somehow, but there was also a way in which he was being more straightforward. Jack didn’t quite feel like coming out and asking him what his deal was just yet. Maybe they could just take a little spin and see how it went. Jack didn’t really go for someone deep in the closet in terms of boyfriend material, but for a quickie of some sort? With Doug Witter? Shit, Jack wasn’t stupid. He hadn’t been with a guy that hot for some time. _And,_ he kind of wanted to know what Doug’s intentions were.  Actually, he _totally_ wanted to know, and maybe this would be a way to find out. “Wanna go for a drive?” Jack asked. “It’s a nice night out. I can drop you back by your car.”

“Uh sure,” Doug said looking at him. “It’s not too late for you?”

Jack looked over at him. “You mean because of work? Oh, no, it’s not _that_ late.”

“Got it,” Doug said evenly.

They got into the car and Jack started it up. “Where do you want to go?” Jack asked Doug when they got to the driveway.

“Oh I don’t know,” Doug said. “Maybe somewhere off the beaten path?”

Jack nodded, squinting a little as he racked his brains for such a destination.

“I just thought of a place,” Doug offered. “Take a right.”

“OK,” Jack said smoothly. He turned to the right.

Doug gave Jack a few more directions and less than 10 minutes later they ended up in a rest stop area that had a view of the ocean on one side but was pretty heavily forested on the other, separating it for a stretch from the road, with an entrance on either end. The place was also quite deserted.

“Come here often?” Jack said, glancing over at Doug as he put the car in park.

“Um, no. I just remember it from making the rounds when I was on patrol years ago.”

Jack turned off the car and the headlights, and both men removed their seat belts. “I suppose you would know about all sorts of interesting spots because of your job, huh?”

“Yeah,” was Doug’s only response.

Jack stared over at him. He did still want to know more about Doug’s story, but now, looking at the man, all Jack really wanted was to get into Doug Witter’s pants. “Well, whatever, here we are!” Jack said, his hand skimming Doug’s hand slightly as he turned a little in his seat toward the other man.

Doug smiled. He reached out and put a hand on Jack’s and left it there, his fingers warm against Jack’s skin. He stroked Jack’s hand gently.

Jack hadn’t given someone head in a car for years, though he had certainly done his share of it in his college days, but he was willing to do it again tonight. It had been a little while since he’d had any form of good sex. He slid a little closer to Doug to let the other man put his arm around him. It was still tripping Jack out that this was Doug Witter doing these things but Jack found he was quickly adjusting. In the dim light he could make out Doug’s handsome features. He reached up and stroked Doug’s cheek with a couple of fingers. “Come here gorgeous,” Doug said and Jack leaned in. They started to make out. It felt fucking awesome and picked up quickly from there.

\---

Doug’s hands were at Jack’s waist and at his back. His tongue was pretty much down Jack’s throat. Jack had one of his hands at Doug’s back. He brought the other slowly up one of Doug’s lean, muscular thighs. The thin material of Doug’s suit allowed for Jack to get a pretty good feel for Doug’s body beneath. He moved his hand higher to the impressive bulge between Doug’s legs. Doug’s body shuddered just a little at Jack’s touch.

Jack stopped kissing Doug. “Move back,” he said, pushing Doug lightly towards the passenger door so that his back was against it. Jack moved up on him, putting a knee on the seat between Doug’s legs, one hand on the window ledge of the door and the other cradling Doug’s head a little so that Jack could take his turn tonight at exploring a man’s mouth with his tongue. Doug had a hand at the back of Jack’s head and the other at his lower back, then down onto his ass, clutching and feeling.

Jack pulled back. “You know, if we do this again, we’ve got to find a better set up than this,” he breathed.

“Uh yeah I think you’re right,” Doug got out as Jack began undoing Doug’s belt buckle. “Uh,” Doug quickly put a hand on Jack’s hand, “I don’t know if we should go that far out here.”

This sentiment seemed funny considering the size of Doug’s erection and that he had suggested coming to this location but Jack stopped nonetheless. He got back down in his seat and looked over at the other man. His eyes had adjusted to the light that was available and he could make him out much more clearly. “Wasn’t this what you were after?”

Doug sat up a bit. He looked back at Jack. “I’d like to do a lot more than this with you but not here.”

“OK, well then, like where?”

“Uh well, my house or yours?”

“Well why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Jack said a little laughingly but with an edge. His cock just ached it was so hard. He groaned. “God you’re killing me.”

“I’m sorry Jack. I’m maybe not skilled at all of this as you might have thought.”

Jack looked straight ahead and shook his head a little. “It’s fine.”

“No really,” Doug said, “I’m not a _complete_ dolt,” he chuckled. “My place or yours?”

“Yours will do the trick,” Jack said quickly, looking over at the other man.

“Sure you won’t mind on a school night?”

“Doug, if I don’t get some satisfaction between my legs it will be a rough day tomorrow no matter what,” Jack said in a low voice.

“OK,” Doug said, “understandable.”

Doug gave Jack directions and Jack started making short work of getting them to their destination. At one point Doug looked over at him. “Uh I don’t know if I think that was a crisp stop back there at the sign, Jack,” Doug said admonishingly, his hand on Jack’s thigh.

“Stifle it,” Jack said smoothly. “I’m a man on a mission right now.”

A smile crept up over Doug’s extremely handsome face.

The next light they hit turned red. Jack ran a hand down Doug’s arm. He pulled Doug in for a quick kiss and Doug obliged him. “So, did you find you needed to get your hand between your legs that night after I saw you at Axel's?” Jack said.

Doug looked over at him narrowly. “More than once, actually.”

Jack grimaced. “I shouldn’t have asked," he said, shifting in his seat and spreading his legs a little to ease his discomfort.

“Don’t worry,” Doug said lasciviously. “I’ll take care of that for you very soon.”

Jack smiled at him.

“How about you?" Doug asked. "What’d _you_ do after you ran into me?”

“Hmm, well, let’s see. Before I even talked to you I talked _about_ you with my friends.”

“You mean the ones sitting at your table?”

“Yep.” Jack nodded. “Told ‘em a little of your history. We got to calling you Sheriff GQ.”

“What?” Doug seemed to blush a little although it was too dark to really tell. 

“Yeah, and then when I came _back_ from talking with you, my friend Xavier asked me if I’d asked you out and I said no, since I knew you were straight.” Jack looked at him. “Which obviously wasn’t quite the case, huh?” The light turned green and Jack took off.

“Uh yeah, definitely _not_ ,” Doug smiled a little.

“And then yeah, when I got home that night, before I dropped off to sleep, I did have to, you know, be _kind_ to myself, thinking about the way you looked at me when I told you how hot you were in that suit.” Jack smiled a little evilly.

Doug chuckled. “That sounds like old times then, because that’s what I used to do after running into you on occasion at my parents’ house.”

“Really? God, if I’d only known!”

Doug looked over at him. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Hmm. That’s a long time to wait.”

 

They got to Doug’s house. Doug got out his key and let them in.

Jack wasted no time, removing his own jacket and beginning to loosen Doug’s tie the moment the front door shut, then kissing the other man deeply and pressing his body up against the door.

This went on for a few more minutes and then Doug managed to steer them down a hall into what must be his bedroom. Doug got Jack over by the bed and then pulled him into a deep kiss.  He started pulling at Jack's shirt and Jack let him take it off. Doug sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the other man to him and ran his hands up Jack’s strong, naked abs and chest. “God you’re gorgeous,” Doug said as Jack looked down at him, Jack’s hands at Doug’s shoulders. Doug let his hand go lower and started stroking and feeling Jack’s hard-on through his pants.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment.

Doug leaned in, moving his mouth over Jack’s cock through the fabric as his hands reached around and grabbed Jack’s ass.

Jack looked down at the other man. “Take your clothes off.”

Doug did as he was told-he began to unbutton his shirt.

Jack stepped back, unzipped his pants and released his cock from his underwear. He was beyond hard and started stroking his dick lightly as he watched Doug undress.

Doug looked at him. “Don’t get yourself off too much, I want that cock in my mouth.”

“Just waiting for you hottie,” Jack said in a low voice.

“Get on the bed then,” Doug told him as he quickly got out of his shoes and socks and then stood up and stepped out of his pants and underwear.

Jack did it, undressing the rest of the way first and then throwing the sheets back on the bed. He laid down, his head back against a couple of pillows. Doug immediately climbed on top of him, and began kissing him, Doug’s strong arms propping himself up a little as he explored Jack’s mouth with his tongue.

Doug moved lower, almost off the bed, as he sank down between Jack’s legs. He began to stroke Jack’s cock with his tongue. Eventually it was sliding in and out of his mouth in a smooth motion.

Jack put his head back and closed his eyes. He was beginning to breathe a little more roughly. “God you’re good,” he moaned. He looked down at Doug taking him all the way in. The vision was a bit too much and Jack’s body started to stiffen. Doug changed the pace of his motions and bore down more his tongue, amping up the friction. When Jack came then, it was hard and extended. Doug didn’t seem to have any problem dealing with it though, taking Jack’s cum expertly down his throat.

Doug finally climbed back up the bed so that his head was near Jack’s. He pulled Jack to him and began to kiss him and Jack kissed him back. “Feel a little better now?” Doug asked.

“Uh yeah,” Jack said, staring into his eyes, “I do. You may not be experienced at arranging a hook-up,” here he winked at Doug, “but you certainly give head like a pro.”

Doug smiled. “I try.”

Jack ran a hand down Doug’s naked form. He pulled back a little from the other man so he could stare at him. “You have a fucking rockin’ body,” Jack told him.

“Thanks, so do you.”

“Do you have some lube?” Jack asked. “I’ve got a condom.”

“Yeah I do. Hold tight.” Doug reached over and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He moved back over, lube in hand, and looked at Jack. “You want me to fuck you or the other way around?”

Jack stared at him, a little amazed. “I didn’t think a sheriff would let himself get owned like that.”

“Well, why would an English teacher for that matter?” Doug paused. “Unless it felt really good.”

Jack smiled.

Doug looked at him. “Besides, one can’t be in control _all_ of the time.” Doug sat back against the headboard, one leg bent at the knee. He put his hand on his erect cock, stroking it as he looked at Jack.

“Fuck,” Jack said, staring at Doug. His cock was rapidly engorging with blood again. He sat up a little. “I don’t want you to miss out getting off, though.”

“Oh I won’t,” Doug said looking at Jack but mostly at his erection.

“Well, OK!” Jack said rather brightly. He located the condom in his wallet and put it on. Doug handed him the lube then, and Jack got up, slathered it generously on his cock, then positioned himself behind Doug, who by this time was up on his knees against the headboard, holding onto it. Jack slowly pushed in and they both gasped. Doug let Jack just have at him, his back slightly arched and legs spread a little to give Jack better access.

“Jesus Christ” Jack said after a while, pumping Doug madly, “where have you been all my life?” It felt so damn good. “Put your hands on the wall.”

Doug did this.

Jack put his hands over Doug’s wrists, pinning him rather forcefully. Doug was strong but so was Jack.

“Yeah, I like that,” Doug moaned. He started alternating between repeating words like ‘Fuck’ and ‘oh god’ with each of Jack’s thrusts. Both of them were sweating.

Jack looked at Doug as he fucked him, first at his strong back and arms and then down at his ass and the way Doug was taking his cock so subserviently. “You fucking hot piece of ass,” he breathed into Doug’s ear.

“Yeah?” Doug said. He seemed a bit overcome and definitely in Jack’s power right now.

“Yeah.” Jack let Doug’s wrists go and slid his hands lightly down to Doug’s waist. “I love watching you get fucked by me.”

“I love letting you fuck me,” Doug managed to get out. “You know when you walked up to me the other night at that bar, it totally turned me on.”

“In what way,” Jack said desperately, sliding into the other man repeatedly.

“You came right up to me and I had to look up to you. Then you left your hand on my chair the whole time, and told me how good I looked in what I was wearing.”

“Yeah?” Jack said in a tortured voice.

“And I was wondering if anyone at that table was thinking that I belonged to you I some way.”

Jack was completely over the top now that Doug had said this. “I like the sound of that.” He started fucking the other man harder, his hands gripping Doug's hips strongly.

“Ah yeah,” Doug got out. “Give it to me.”

Jack was almost there. “I'll give it to you, slut.” Jack reached around with one hand and grasped Doug’s cock. It was rock hard and dripping.

“Uhh,” Doug said, his head down slightly. Jack moved his other hand at the nape of Doug's neck.

Jack came hard then, gasping as he slammed against Doug again and again. He felt Doug’s body stiffen and then somewhat convulse. Jack’s hand was suddenly covered in Doug’s semen. It was sexy as hell.

They finally pulled apart and both collapsed back onto the bed for a few minutes.

Doug rolled over and looked down at the other man, his face near Jack’s. “Uh well how would you feel if I said I wanted to do this again?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Well, I might be interested in that. But, I’d like to know a little more about what I’d be getting into.” He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t usually go out with guys who are in the closet.”

Doug looked at him. “Do you think I am?”

“Uh seems like you might be?”

Doug rolled over toward Jack, leaned in and brushed his mouth over the other man’s. “Could you at least give me a chance?”

Jack took a breath. He looked into the other man’s beautiful eyes. “I think I could.”

Doug smiled. “Good. Also, I need a ride to my vehicle.”

Jack smiled. “I can arrange that as well.”

 


End file.
